A Thousand Years
by xxMsMegan95xx
Summary: "For over a century I've lived in secret. Hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire, and this is my story."


I don't own anything, I only own Margret.

I hope you enjoy. Reveiws would be nice :)

Margret groaned at the sudden sunlight that hit her face. Barley opening her eyes, she looked up to see the alarm clock going off. She stretched out her arms before hitting the top of the clock, shutting off the annoying beeping sound that was coming out of it.

Margret kicked her legs over the side of the bed and looked out her bedroom window. Margret couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She was going back to school again. She was only doing it so she could become familiar with the people in the town. After moving to different towns over the years she learned that living this uneventful life was better when you had someone to talk to. Even if they had no idea what you really were, it was just nice to talk about normal teenage girl stuff. Although she hadn't been a teenage girl since the 1800's, she was always a good actress.

Margret stood up and walked over to her closet and stood in the door way.

'Same thing, different year.' She thought.

This would be what seemed like the millionth time she was going to be in the 10th grade. The only difference was the year and the clothing style. She looked at the clothes hanging on the wall and decided to keep it simple. She grabbed a red long sleeve shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

Margret walked over to her mirror and stared at herself for awhile. She ran her fingers through her long brown curly hair until she thought all the knots where out. She grabbed her eyeliner and applied a thin line on her eye. Next, she grabbed her mascara and put it on her eye lashes.

She stepped back from the mirror and looked at herself. With a smile and a nod, she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her backpack and headed down the stairs.

"Come on Stefan! Don't wanna be late for our first day of school!" Margret turned around to open the door, but was startled when she saw Stefan standing before her, looking rather nervous.

"I hate it when you do that!" Taking a deep relaxing breath, she grabbed her sweatshirt and followed Stefan out the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk, but I had no choice, I have to know her." <em>

Stefan looked out on the beautiful morning sky, thinking about all the reason he had come back. It was for her. He needed to know her. He had heard about her, but he wasn't going to believe anything until he knew the real her.

Stefan's thoughts were on pause the moment he heard Meg yelling from inside the house. The moment was now. Today, he was finally going to meet whose been in his mind forever.

* * *

><p>'This year was going to be a whole lot better than last year.' Elena thought looking out the window of her friends car.<p>

"So, Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that. I know crazy, but she was going on and on about it, but I'm just like put this woman in a home already."

Elena looked out the window while Bonnie continued to ramble on and on.

"But, then I got to thinking, I predicted Obama. And I predicted Heath Ledger and I still think Florida will break off and turn into a little resort island."

Bonnie turned around to look at Elena staring off outside the car.

"Elena!" Elena turned around at her named being called.

"Back in the car." Bonnie smiled over at her friend to try and get Elena thinking about happy thoughts and not on her parents.

"I did it again, didn't I? I'm so sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that,"

Before Elena could finish her train of thought, Bonnie stepped in, "That I'm physic now."

Laughing, Elena shook her head.

"Right, okay then predict something about me."

Bonnie looked over and studied her friend.

"I see,"

Before she could finish what she was saying, something flashed in front of the car, causing Bonnie to turn the wheel and swirl, before coming to a stop.

"Oh my God! What was that?" She looked over at Elena and saw her friend in a panic.

"Elena are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm fine." Elena wasn't to sure if she was trying to convince Bonnie or convince herself. Ever since her parents died in the car crash, she was never too comfortable in a car.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

"I-I-I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena put on her best fake smile to convince Bonnie that she would be alright.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie thought of a way to change the subject.

"I predict, this year is going to be kick ass. I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Both girls smiled at each other before starting the car back up again and heading to school.

* * *

><p>Margret and Stefan walked down the lawn of the school with pride. All the girls in their little groups talking with each other made Margret miss her human years. Although, the only perks that came with being what she was, she had more confidence and she got a lot of attention from the guys in the yard. Margret just smiled and looked over at Stefan, who was trying to hold back a smile. All the girls were practically drooling over his presence.<p>

"Which way to the office?" Stefan looked down at Margret.

"They said it was the first door once you walk into the school. You know, if my mom were here, she would be so proud that I'm choosing to go to school. Although, I would've probably had to explain to her what a school was first."

Margret laughed and took a deep breath before climbing the stairs into the school building with Stefan close behind.

They walked into the first door and saw a rather old woman sitting behind the desk.

"Ah, you must be Stefan Salvatore and Margret Pierce." The woman smiled and pulled out a packet of papers.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Brown."

"Hello." Margret smiled and stood in front of the desk next to Stefan.

"Alright, we have a couple of things we need to get situated first. Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records and we do insist on transcripts."

Margret paused and looked over at Stefan.

"Please, look again." He said taking off his sunglasses.

"I'm sure everything you need is there."

Stefan looked the woman in her eyes and waited until the woman was compelled. Mrs. Brown looked back down at her piles of paper on her desk.

"Well, you're right, so it is."

The woman looked back at her computer and started typing.

"Your schedules are printing now. Would you guys like someone to show you around?"

"I don't think that will be necessary. I think we can find our way."

"Alright, well here our your schedules. Have a great first day!"

"Thank you." Margret smiled down at the lady, before turning around to begin their first day.

They began walking down the hallway, Margret looking at all the class room numbers, trying to find her class room, while Stefan walked aimlessly down the hallway.

Out of no where, someone ran into Stefan, making him stop and do a double take. Margret did a double take and noticed it wasn't just any girl, it was her.

"Pardon me." Stefan said smiling down at her. Stefan just stared at her for the longest time. Just staring into her beautiful eyes. Finally looking away from her, he looked at the door she just came out of.

"Um, is this the men's room?"

Elena turned to look at the door, "Yes, um I was just um, just," Elena laughed and took a deep breath to collect herself before she made a bigger fool of herself.

"It's a long story."

They just smiled at each other before Elena turned to walk away. But, before Stefan entered the rest room, he turned look at her walk away, admiring the outline of her body.

* * *

><p>Margret finally found her class room and sat down right behind Stefan.<p>

"How did you get here before me?"

"I found her." Stefan said smiling like an idiot.

"I saw her walking down the hallway. It's scary how much they look alike. I just hope they're nothing alike."

"All right! If everyone can please take their seat, I'd like to begin."

Meg turned in her seat to see someone staring at her.

"Hi." Margret said smiling down at the girl.

"Okay, once our home state of Virginia joined the Confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension in the state."

Meg really tried to pay attention, but she was there when it happened, she knew what he was talking about. So, instead of learning, she decided to stare at that girl and Stefan make lovey dovey eyes at each other all class long. Meg secretly wished she had someone to look at her like that and love her. But, with her being what she was, it was kind of hard to find someone to settle down with.

"So, are you new here? I don't remember ever seeing you here." The girl looked over at Meg.

Meg looked her way and smiled. Before Meg could respond, the girl began to speak again.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude. I'm Bonnie."

"I'm Margret or Meg, whichever you prefer." Meg laughed before she continued.

"And yes, I moved here over the summer."

Bonnie turned in her seat to face Meg.

"Where did you go before here?"

"I'm from Ohio. My parents and I got into a huge argument and I left to come here and live with my uncle."

"Excuse me Ms. Pierce and Ms. Bennett, do you have something more important to discuss than what I'm talking about?"

Bonnie shook her head and turned back around to face the front.

"Sorry." Meg said, shaking her head at the teacher.

* * *

><p>Stefan followed her into the graveyard. He knew she was there to visit her parents, but he just needed to know more about her. He was walking along a path when out of the blue, she fell down the hill and landed by a tree.<p>

She got up and turned around, startled by his presence.

"You okay?"

"Were you following me?"

"No, I, uh, just saw you fall."

"And you just happen to be hanging out in a cemetery?"

"I'm visiting I have, uh, family here." He just couldn't help but smile at her.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry, it's the fog. It's making me foggy and then back there, there was this bird and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right? Hitchcock?"

Stefan just smiled down at her.

"I'm Elena." She said smiling back at Stefan.

"I'm Stefan."

"I know, we have history together." Elena couldn't help the blush that was coming across her cheeks.

"And English and French."

"Right." Elena was stunned that he would even remember that.

Stefan reached over and grabbed the leaf off of Elena's shirt.

"Thanks"

The two just smiled, looking into each other eyes. Elena couldn't help her wondering eyes.

"Nice ring." She said pointing down at his hand, where a rather large ring was.

"Oh, um, it's a family ring. I'm kind of stuck with it." Stefan said looking down at the ring.

"It's weird, huh?"

"No, no. It's just there's rings and then there's that." Elena said laughing nervously.

A familiar smell came upon Stefan's nose and he tried to find the source of it.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Huh?" Elena couldn't quite understand what he just said.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He repeated.

"Oh, I, uh, I don't know." Elena said walking over to the nearest headstone to place her foot on top. She reached down and rolled up her pants leg, revealing a bloody cut on her leg.

Stefan looked away quickly feeling the hungry urge going through his veins.

"You should go take care of that." Stefan said not even bothering to turn around and look at her.

"No, it's nothing." Elena said rolling her pants back down. She turned around, but discovered that Stefan had already left.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Margret! Wait up!" Margret turned around and saw Bonnie running toward her.<p>

"Hey, Bonnie. What's up?"

"Are you doing anything?" Margret looked at Bonnie with a confused look on her face.

"Um, no. I was just walking around the town. It's been forever since I was last here."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and some friends at the Grill?"

Margret looked around the boring town she was supposedly touring before looking back at Bonnie.

"Yeah, I would love that."

The two began walking the short distance to the grill, only to catch up with an energetic blonde.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore, he lives with his uncle up at the Salvatore boarding house, he hasn't lived here since he was a kid, military family so they moved around a lot," The blonde stopped talking the moment she spotted the unfamiliar woman standing behind Bonnie.

"Oh, um, this is Margret Pierce. I invited her to come hang with us." Bonnie said.

"Oh," The blonde look over the woman and smiled, "Hello, I'm Caroline."

"Hi, I'm Margret."

"You're the one that was hanging out with Stefan at school, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God, this is so embarrassing. Please don't tell Stefan."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Margret said laughing at Caroline's panicky act.

Bonnie turned to look at Margret with wide eyes.

"You know Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yeah, I'm actually living with him." Caroline looked at Margret sharply.

"Are you guys like dating or something?"

A gross look over came Margret's face.

"No, I'm not dating him, but I'm not his family either. Although it seemed like we're family."

"Oh, okay." Caroline looked like she was about to say something else, but was interrupted when she noticed someone walk by, and before Meg knew it, she was walking away too.

Margret and Bonnie stood there with wide eyes.

"Well, that's Caroline." Bonnie said turning to look at Meg.

"You'll learn to warm up to her." Meg just nodded her head and followed her to a table, with a cute blonde sitting there.

"Hey, Matt. This is Margret. Margret this is Matt."

"Hi." Margret smiled at Matt and sat down across from him at the table.

"So, how's Elena?"

"Her mom and dad died, what do you think?"

Margret felt a stab of sadness run through her body. She remember the day her mother died. She was only eight when it happened and she never really got to know her mother the way she wanted to. Margret's dad tried the best he could to raise her, but he was depressed after the death of her mother, and committed suicide shortly after. Margret was losing everyone she had loved and she was alone.

Bonnie had seen the blank look on Margret's face.

"Elena's parents died in a car crash last year."

"That poor girl."

"She's putting on a good face."

"Is she still thinking about me?"

"Oh, no so not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time Matt."

With Bonnie and Matt deep in their conversation, Margret looked over at the entrance of the grill to see Stefan walk in with Elena.

"More time, huh?" Matt had obviously seen what Margret saw. With one last glance at Bonnie, Matt got up from the table and walked over to Elena and Stefan.

"So, I'm guessing that, that breakup did not go so well." Margret turned away from Matt to look at Bonnie.

"Matt's still in love with her, but with her parents dying she was going through so much." Bonnie just shrugged, hoping Margret got the hint.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to get home before my uncle starts to worry." Margret said pushing out her chair to get up.

"Aw, do you have to go? You just got here."

"Maybe some other time?"

"Defiantly."

Margret walked over and stood beside Matt.

"Hey, Meg." Stefan said noticing the new figure.

"Hey, Stef. And I'm guessing you're Elena?"

Meg looked over at Elena and smiled at her.

"Um, yes I am. And you are?"

"I'm Margret, nice meeting you." Margret extended her hand for Elena to take.

"And if you excuse me, I'm going to walk Matt home." Margret looked over at Matt and smiled.

"I'll see you later." Stefan said smiling at Meg.

"It was nice meeting you." Margret said to Elena before gently pushing Matt toward the exit.

"Is she your sister?" Elena asked

"Something like that."

"You know I could've walked myself home." Matt said looking over at Margret as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I know, but you looked upset and I really didn't want to stay there and sit at a table where all the girls did was drool over Stefan."

"You know Stefan?"

"Yeah, we're kind of like family."

Matt nodded as they continued to walk down the street.

"I just don't get it."

Margret turned and looked at Matt with confusion.

"What don't you get?"

"I don't see how she could've moved on that fast." Matt shook his head and looked over at Meg.

"We just broke up a couple months ago and she's already hanging out with him." Matt continued.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, at least you guys broke up before finding someone else. I wasn't that lucky."

Matt looked at Meg, who was looking up at the star lit sky.

"So, I take it your last breakup wasn't pleasant?"

"Far from it. I was in love with this guy who cheated on me with my own sister." Margret blinked away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Ouch."

"But, it's alright. I've moved on and I'm sure he has too."

Matt stopped walking and turned to look toward Margret.

"Well, this is me."

Margret turned to see his house being lit by a bright porch light.

"Thank you for walking me home."

Margret smiled and nodded.

"I guess I'll see you around."

Matt smiled at Margret and laughed.

"Yeah, I'll see you around."

Margret turned around and began walking the way she just came. Before she turned the corner, she stopped, turning back to look at the spot Matt was last seen in. Seeing him still standing there, she just smiled and continued on her way.

* * *

><p>"I almost lost it today." Stefan turned to look down at Margret lying on his bed.<p>

"What do you mean?" Margret said peeking over her magazine to see Stefan pulling out a fresh shirt out of his dresser.

"Meaning when I saw Elena in the graveyard, she had fallen and she was bleeding."

Just as Stefan pulled on his shirt, Zach burst through the door holding a newspaper in his hand.

"You both promised."

Stefan turned around and grabbed the newspaper from Zach's hand. Margret got up and walked over to Stefan to look down at the newspaper that read, "Bodies Found Mutilated By Animal."

"This was an animal attack." Stefan said shaking his head.

"Don't give me that. I know that game, you tear them up some much it makes them think it was an animal attack. You said you had it under control."

"And I do."

"Margret?" Zach looked over at Margret suspiciously.

"I didn't do that. I haven't fed off humans in years."

"Please Uncle Stefan and Margret, Mystic Falls is a different place now, it's been quite for years. Whether people still remember and you guys being here, it's just gonna stir things up."

"That's not our intension."

"Than what is? Why did you come back after all this time, why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself."

"I know that you can't change what you are, but you don't belong here anymore."

Margret looked at Stefan to see the hurt in his eyes. Where did they belong? Ever since Margret became what she was, she never felt like she belonged anywhere, until she returned back to her home here in Mystic Falls. Now, after Zach said that, Margret even questioned if she belonged here.

"Then where do I belong?"

"I can't tell you what to do, but coming here was a mistake."

Margret watched with wide eyes as Zach walked out of the room, throwing the newspaper on a chair before he left.

Margret turned to look at Stefan stand there. Knowing that Stefan would probably want to be alone, she began to walk out the door.

"We made the right decision by coming back, right?"

Margret stopped upon hearing Stefan speak up.

"This is our home." Margret turned to look at Stefan.

"No, it was our home over 100 years ago."

Margret shook her head.

"I hate to be cheesy at a time like this, but home is where the heart is and obviously your heart belongs here."

Stefan nodded his head and Margret took that as her time to leave.

"Good night, Stefan."

* * *

><p>"Hey, we're having a back to school party, you want to go? You left before I had a chance to ask you the other day."<p>

Margret looked over at Bonnie after taking her seat.

"Oh, a party. I haven't been to one in forever. I'd love to come."

"Good, cause I wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war at our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner said.

Bonnie stopped drawling on her paper and looked up to the front of the class room with a shocked look on her face.

"Um, a lot. I'm not sure, like a whole lot."

Margret couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett."

God, this teacher was such an ass.

"Mr. Donavan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your imbedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

Margret turned around to look at Matt in the back. Matt looked over at Margret and smiled.

"Elena? Surly you can enlighten us about the towns most significantly important events?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Margret inhaled a deep breath, that was just harsh and uncalled for.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting the local civilians." Stefan spoke up.

"That's correct." Mr. Tanner stood up in the front with a shocked expression on his face.

"Mr.."

"Salvatore." Stefan finished for him.

"Salvatore? Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Very good. Except of course there were no civilian casualties in this war."

"Actually, there were 27." Margret piped in remembering that year very clearly.

Mr. Tanner turned around from looking at the blackboard to look at her.

"There were Confederate soldiers fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong, it was a night of great loss." Margret continued.

Mr. Tanner looked down at his desk, trying to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"The Founders Archive is stored in Civil Hall if you would like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." Stefan finished.

That defiantly shut him up. You could literally cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Margret stood by the drink table watching everyone talk in their little groups. Margret should have never come. There was so much talking going on, that she was getting a headache.

"Oh, good! You made it!" Margret turned to see Bonnie approaching her.

"Yeah, I made it."

"Well, what are you doing over here by yourself? Come on."

Bonnie grabbed a hold of Margret's arm and pulled her over to Matt and Caroline, who were standing off, away from the party.

"Are you not drinking?" Caroline looked at Margret's cup-less hands.

"No, I tend to lose control when I drink."

"Everyone needs to just relax and lose control every once and awhile." If she only knew.

Caroline went on to talk about something that Margret obviously had no interest in. Margret looked over at Matt to notice him staring at Stefan and Elena standing on the bridge.

"It gets easier, you know." Margret whispered.

"When?" Matt said, not even bothering to look at Margret.

"As soon as you stop thinking about what went wrong between you two."

Matt didn't say anything, he just left.

"What's wrong with him?" Caroline said, noticing Matt's disappearance.

Margret back up where Elena and Stefan were standing to notice Stefan leaving in a hurry.

"Um, guys, I'm going to get a refill. You guys want anything?"

"No, we're good, thanks."

Margret smiled before taking off into the woods. Margret heard the crunching of sticks behind her, but thought nothing of it. Margret stopped dead in her tracks when she saw fog pooling at her feet.

"Could it be?" Margret thought.

"You're being silly, Margret." Margret shook her head and began to walk on only to come to a stop again upon seeing a lifeless body laying on the ground. Margret rushed over and saw the all to familiar bite marks that over took her neck.

"Holy shit." Margret was about to check and she if she was still breathing, but was startled at the approaching voices. She took off running in the opposite direction and headed all the way home. Knowing that Stefan didn't do this, this only meant that a certain someone was back in town.

* * *

><p>Margret burst through the front door, stopping only when she saw Zach sitting at his desk.<p>

"Margret? Is everything alright?"

"Where's Stefan?"

"He just went upstairs,"

Before he could finish, Margret ran up the stairs and up to Stefan's room.

"Stefan, we have a problem."

Margret opened the door and saw Stefan standing there.

"Why, hello there."

Margret jumped upon hearing the voice she had hoped she would never hear. Inhaling a deep breath, she turned around to see that she wasn't just imaging the voice.

"Damon. What the hell are you doing here?" Margret walked over to stand beside Stefan.

"It's so great to see you too, Meg."

"When did you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss you guys first day of school, now could I?"

Margret watched as Damon began exploring Stefan's room.

"I see you guys have changed. Stefan you're hairs different, although Margret you're looking sexier than ever."

Margret rolled her eyes in disgust.

"It's been fifteen years, Damon." Stefan said, not looking the least bit amused.

"Thank God. Couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grudge look did not suit you." Damon said laughing as he walked over to the other side of the room.

"You never answered me, why the hell are you here?" Margret said.

"I missed you guys." Damon said looking toward the duo smiling.

"But, you hate small towns, there's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

Margret looked over at Stefan with wide eyes.

"She's still alive?"

Stefan shook his head.

"That could be a problem." Damon said leaning back against the desk with sarcasm oozing out of his mouth.

"Why are you here now?" Margret felt her knees begin to shake and fell back onto the bed. Watching Stefan and Damon bicker back and forth.

"I could as you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer will be summed up in one little word, Elena."

"She took my breath away, Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine." Upon hearing her sisters name, Margret let out a growling sound.

"Oh, sorry babe, I know it's still a sensitive subject."

"Shut the hell up."

"She's not Katherine." Damon stared at Margret a second more before turning back to Stefan.

"Well, let's hope not. We all know how that ended. Tell me something, when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel." Damon began walking toward Stefan, until he got face to face with him.

"I know what you're doing Damon, it's not going to work." Stefan started to turn around, only to be pushed in the shoulder by Damon.

"Come on, don't you just crave a little?"

"Stop it."

"Do yeah?" Damon began to taunt Stefan pushing his to his boiling point.

Margret had seen enough and stepped in the middle of the fighting brothers.

"Come on let's just cut to the chase. Let's just go straight for Elena."

Margret could feel Stefan tense up, she looked over to see Stefan's face begin to change.

"Stefan you need to calm down."

"Margret move out of the way."

Margret didn't even hesitate. The moment she stepped away from Damon both Stefan and Damon went flying through the window. Margret ran over to the window, looking down to make sure they were both alright. They were, they were in fact back to fighting. So typical.

Margret rolled her eyes, and took off towards the front door.

"What's going on?" Margret was just about to open the door, when Zach interrupted.

"Damon's back."

"Uncle Damon?"

"Yeah, don't look so happy to see him."

Margret turned the knob to open the door.

"I'm going to go check on Elena." Stefan walked in and grabbed something from his room before coming back down and leaving.

"I guess it's just me and you now."

Margret turned to see Damon leaning against the door frame.

"Can't you just leave?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"Damon, I left England to get away from you and now you're right back around me."

"I said I was sorry, wasn't that enough?"

"No, it wasn't." Margret walked out the door, leaving Damon standing there. She didn't know where she was going, but the only thing she needed at the moment was something to ease the craving in her stomach. After all, shit is just getting started and she couldn't do it on an empty stomach.


End file.
